


Une belle équipe de losers

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [308]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Champions League, M/M, Semaine des clubs, Semaine des clubs n'4, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 13:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Bien sûr, ils ne sont pas au niveau, bien sûr qu'ils perdent...





	Une belle équipe de losers

Une belle équipe de losers

  
Hugo n'a pas envie de reparler du match, parce qu'il vient tout juste de se terminer, parce qu'il sent encore la sueur de la défaite couler sur son corps, parce qu'il n'a pas agit comme un bon capitaine aurait dû agir. Ils ont perdu bien sûr, Liverpool est trop fort, ils sont trop faibles, peu importe. Le match est fait, plié, terminé, Liverpool a gagné la Ligue Des Champions, et eux, eux eux ils ont simplement perdu. Ils sont les losers sur le terrain qui attendent un lot de consolation qui ne viendra jamais. Hugo ne peut rien dire ou faire pour que ça s'arrange, parce que c'est trop tard. C'est trop tard car ils n'ont rien fait pour gagner, ils se sont laissés promener comme des petits chiens.

  
''It's Okay.''

  
Hugo relève la tête des murmures de son inconscient qui lui répètent sans cesse qu'il a raté la chance de sa vie, qu'il a tout foiré, qu'il est resté passif de la pire des manières. Harry est à côté de lui, sa main sur son épaule, Hugo ne l'avait pas remarqué, trop perdu pour se concentrer sur la réalité une nouvelle fois, l'anglais regarde il ne sait quoi dans la foule, tout aussi perdu que lui. Une belle équipe de losers. Là encore, il n'a pas envie de reparler du match avec lui, la seule chose qu'il doit répondre à Harry est de profiter de ses vacances parce que lui veut juste s'en aller loin pour oublier sa peine, pour ne pas faire face à la douleur de l'anglais. Hugo se sent lâche aujourd'hui, alors il prononce quelques mots avant de rejoindre les vestiaires :

  
''I'm Sorry.''

  
Fin


End file.
